An Unexpected Happening
by MollyEvens
Summary: this is mature content if you're not 18 or older TURN YOUR BUTT AROUND & look for something more age appropriate...go on go i said GO! otherwise enjoy :D I've got nothing to say but THIS IS AN ORGY!


The sun was setting over Pride Rock. Simba, now second in command to his  
son-in-law Kovu, was Enjoying the pleasant night air. He walked to the top of  
the rock and stared down at the kingdom that was once his own. He didn't mind  
not ruling anymore, he was proud of his daughter and her mate. Simba enjoyed his  
nights alone with Nala and often longed for her love. She would often comply  
with his longings by engaging in a quick round of mating, but it would not last  
more than a half an hour.

He was constantly disappointed with their  
"sessions" and longed for more. The night described here was the best night of  
his life.

He walked into the cave that Scar once occupied and sat down.  
After his reign had ended, he had appropriated the cave for him and Nala. His  
mate woke from napping and smiled up at him. "You were out longer than usual"  
She said with curiosity. Simba didn't answer and just stared down at her  
longingly.

"Simba?" asked the lioness.

"Yeah, I decided to take  
a look at the pride lands one last time through the king's eyes." Nala looked up  
at him and saw the longing expression on his face. She immediately saw the want  
in his eyes and stood up.

Nala walked towards him and nuzzled him under  
the throat. He looked down at her and gave her a love nip. She turned around and  
crouched, moving her tail aside, ready to take him in. Simba, however had an  
idea. He lowered his head and gave a quick lick to her mound. He was rewarded  
with a brief shudder and a purr from his mate. He smiled to himself and began  
licking her mound again.

Nala arced her back and looked back at her mate  
with a puzzled expression. He took no notice and Nala began to purr anew as wave  
after wave of pleasure hit her. He began to lick faster as Nala began to push  
back onto his mouth. She grunted and growled as her mate's tongue probed deeper  
and deeper into her nether lips. Simba licked even harder and was rewarded with  
the tightening of his mate's tender spot.

Nala roared as her orgasm hit  
her. She began to buck spastically into her mate's mouth as her succulent juices  
flowed. Simba, delighting in this, began to lap up the flowing fluid. Nala's  
orgasm died down and she lay back, enjoying the dreamy feeling. She quickly got  
up and pounced Simba, knocking him onto his back.

"Now it's my turn."  
She said devilishly. She began to lick Simba's balls. Simba began to purr, he  
loved the feeling of her rough tongue on his sensitive balls. She licked even  
faster and Simba's cock began to peek out of it's sheath. Seeing this, she began  
to lick his sheath giving the occasional lick to his ever-growing lionhood.  
Soon, it was at full length and she began to nurse it. Simba pulled out of her  
mouth and knocked her onto her back.

She was upset at first but then she  
realized what was going on. Simba walked forward and positioned himself at her  
mouth. She stayed on her back and took it once again, sucking hard as she bobbed  
up and down his shaft. Simba closed his eyes and began bucking to the rhythm of  
her nursing. He began to thrust harder and Nala knew it was time. Simba roared  
as his cum began spraying into his mate's suckling mouth.

Simba was now  
ready. He positioned himself at Nala's swollen mound and bit down on her neck.  
She purred as he slowly eased his member into her expecting lips. He pulled out  
and then thrust harder into her. They began to growl in unison as his pace met  
hers. He began to thrust deeper, harder and with more finesse than before.

Then, at that very moment, Kovu stepped in, curious of the noise. When  
he saw the two mating lions he immediately positioned himself at Nala's mouth as  
she began suckling at his wanting member.

The thought of another lion  
being pleasured by his mate drove Simba over the edge as he filled his mate with  
his warmth. Kovu, on the other hand was still thrusting wildly into Nala's moist  
mouth. "Looks like Kovu needs a hand" thought Simba aloud. He walked to the  
bucking lion and lay underneath him. He began to lick at Kovu's furry balls.  
Kovu began to thrust madly into Nala's mouth as his liquid heat coated the  
inside of her mouth. Kovu, partially exhausted looked at Simba and said,

"Thanks." Simba smiled at Nala and she returned the grin.

"You're  
welcome... but we're not done yet..." Said Nala.

Before he could think,  
Kovu felt Simba mount him. Kovu was surprised at first but then gave in and  
crouched into the position Kiara always did for him. Simba guided his  
fully-erect pecker to Kovu's puckered anus. Kovu had never done this before but  
he didn't care, he wanted Simba in him.

Simba's cock found it's way into  
Kovu's wanting hole. He went slowly at first but then began to pick up the pace  
as Kovu eased into it. He drove his pink pecker deep into the moaning king and  
Nala watched with amazement. Simba gripped Kovu's haunches with his claws and  
pulled him closer. The big cats began to howl with pleasure as Simba began to  
thrust insanely into Kovu's ass. Kovu howled as he felt his intestines fill with  
Simba's seed.

Desperate to fill something with his now painful hunk of  
flesh, Kovu turned to Simba and smiled. Simba crouched down and moved his tail  
aside. Kovu complied quickly by ramming his want down Simba's waiting hole. Nala  
wanted a piece of the action moved to Simba's face.

Kiara, just  
returning from the hunt heard roars coming from Simba's cave. She stepped in and  
in pure enjoyment, began to service Nala. Kovu was the first to come after  
seeing his lifemate servicing Nala so well. Simba came next and sprayed his seed  
all over the floor. Nala came last leaking her fluid into Kiara's wanting mouth.

Kovu dismounted Simba and looked at him with a horny look in his  
eye.

"Trade up?" He asked.

Simba nodded and moved behind Kiara as  
Kovu did to Nala. Simba lowered his daughter down slowly and began his thrusting  
immediately. She had no idea how well he actually humped. Sure she had seen him  
with Nala before but she had never felt him. He was so much better at it than  
Kovu. Of course He had obtained much experience. She felt small under him. He  
pumped her harder than he ever did before. Even Kovu and Nala stopped to watch  
the spectacle. He was very "big" and very powerful. She began to come.

Simba felt his daughter's muscles tighten around his pounding cock. He  
loved it when females came before he did, the feel of their juices trickling  
down his shaft and dripping off of his balls as they pounded against their  
thighs. The sheer smell of her hormones and the sound of her moaning did it and  
he came. He came like he never came before. He continued to pump her for half an  
hour afterwards and managed to get two more out of her and another himself.

Kovu turned towards Nala and began pumping her fiercely. He did it so  
hard that her moans turned to screams of pleasure. He pumped fast and hard  
giving no pause between his three orgasms and her four.

This became  
their custom. Every other night they would get together in Simba's cave and mate  
until the light of dawn. Simba never grew tired of it and grew old a happy and  
satisfied lion. As for Kovu, he never did it as well as he did that night. He  
came close but never climaxed three simultaneous times ever again. And thus,  
life continues in the great Circle of Life.


End file.
